Raven
"Now I unleash Hell!" '''Raven' is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. She uses all of her standard sorcery, manipulating the environment to her will. Biography Raised on Azarath, Raven is the daughter of the Demon Trigon. Half human, half demon, Raven struggles to keep her demonic side under control. She vows to stop her father's desire to conquest. Regime Once Superman’s government assumed control over Earth, Raven gave in to her demonic desires. She now enjoys meting out Superman’s harsh brand of justice and punishment. Teen Titans Injustice Comic Raven first appears in the eighth issue, answering Wonder Woman's call for heroes at the JLA Watchtower. She and Nightwing exchange glances when Wonder Woman makes a speech about how no one was untouched by the tragedy of Metropolis and that there are heroes who no longer stand with them. Raven next appears when Mirror Master attempts to escape into his mirror dimension. She forces him out, her face demonically contorted as she pushes Mirror Master halfway out, allowing him to be interogated by the Flash and Wonder Woman. Later in issue 18 she is seen intervening in a war between two nomadic tribes in Sudan. She attempts to end the conflict by terrifying them until they surrender. She uses the form of Trigon to do so. Injustice: Gods Among Us Raven first appears during the attack on the Watchtower, protecting Nightwing from Lex Luthor's missiles. After telling Luthor she hates him more than violence, she teleports away from his laser and fights him in the background. Just before Batman teleports to the Watchtower, she is seen attacking Catwoman with blasts of Dark Energy. After Batman defeats Bane and Lex Luthor, she is shown using a portal to send the villains to Arkham Asylum. In an alternate universe, she and Cyborg (in their alternate costumes,) torture Deathstroke (also in his alternate,) until Green Lantern shields him from their attacks. Raven then uses Deathstroke's pain to attack Green Lantern, which he overcomes with a blast of energy that sends Cyborg flying back. Raven challenges Green Lantern to a battle, but is defeated along with Cyborg. Later, during the battle on Stryker's Island. She controls Green Arrow into fighting Insurgency Batman. After defeating Green Arrow in combat, Raven appears and attempts to attack Insurgency Batman with her Soul-Self. Just before it hits Insurgency Batman, the mainstream Batman knocks out Raven from behind, dispersing her Soulself. Raven finally appears in Wonder Woman's chapter, teleporting to Themyscira as Wonder Woman and Ares are discussing Regime Superman's plan. After ridiculing Ares' choice to side with the Insurgents, Wonder Woman tells Raven she is aware of Raven's true loyalty: her father, Trigon. Raven informs Wonder Woman that Regime Superman's victory will hasten her father's return, "and all shall bow before him," before challenging Wonder Woman to a battle; she loses. Although Raven is not seen being arrested along with the other Regime members, it is implied, as all other Regime members were caught or turned themselves in. Powers and Abilities *Sorcery *Telepathy *Telekinesis *Empathy, with the ability to absorb another’s wounds *Astral Projection Intro/Outro INTRO: Raven appears in the form of a large raven and transforms into her humanoid form, then says, "You are a fool." OUTRO: Raven levitates into the air while a projection of a raven appears behind her while she says, "This is no game." Gameplay Character Trait Demon Stance: Demon Stance allows Raven to manifest the power of her Soul-Self, which is an ability that replaces and unlocks additional Special Moves for a limited amount of time. This happens when she utters the word "Azarath", or says, "Darkness take you." In her Regime costume, she says, "Now I unleash Hell!" or "Feel Trigon's might!" Move List ''Attacks'' Basic Attacks: *Raven Poke - *Raven Claw - *Forest Raven - *Sweeping Strike - *Clawing Strike - *Tourniquet - *Twisting Talon - *Slashing Claw - *Linking Talon - *Low Strike -''' ' *Wingspan -' ' *Raven Slash -' ' *AIR, Perching Prey -' ' *AIR, Raven's Strife - *'AIR, Raven's Fury -''' ' *'Forward/Reverse Throw -'' '' Combo Attacks: *Midnight - *Black Rose - *Darkness Falls''' - ' *Phantom Cloak - *Tears of Sorrow - *Stonehenge - *Silent Vesper - *Blackest Night - *Twilight's End - *Titan Trash - *Forever Dust - ' ' *Second Life - Special Moves: *Empty Void -' ' *Soul Crush - *Singularity - *Shadow Raven -' ' *Event Horizon (Demon Stance) -' ' *Normal, Negative Mass (Demon Stance) - *Far, Negative Mass (Demon Stance) - *Close, Negative Mass (Demon Stance) -' ' *AIR, Front/Behind / Dark Transmission (Demon Stance) - Super Move '''Deadly Sin:' Raven teleports her opponent to a dark dimension where she summons three demons to attack her enemy. She then summons Trigon to attack by shooting burning rays from his eyes which takes the fight back to the original arena that the player started on. Ending Winning the battle with Superman cost Raven dearly. The amount of demonic energy required overwhelmed her. After regaining conciousness, she looked around warily. Her immediate surroundings were a hellish ruin. Nearby stood her father, Trigon. Raven had somehow called him forth during her battle. Trigon thanked his daughter. He then summoned an army of demons and set out to destroy the rest of the planet. Quotes *"Darkness take me!" *"Darkness take you!" *"Azarath!" *"Feel Trigon's might!" *"Now I unleash hell!" *"You're under arrest." Before Fighting Green Lantern in Story Mode *"I will amplify your pain!" - Clash with any Character *"Your emotions empowers me." - Clash with any Character *"Welcome to your nightmare." - Clash with any Character *"I know you." - Clash with any Character *"Your anger makes you careless." - Clash with any Character *"Your weapons are useless." - Clash with any Character *"Let's go see him." - Clash with Batman *"No more terrorism." - (Regime) Clash with Batman *"Do you know the trouble you felt?" - (Regime) Clash with Batman *"I'm in no mood, Victor." - Clash with Cyborg *"Finished with you, Victor" - Clash with Cyborg *"I'm quite at home in the dark." - Clash with Cyborg *"I feel your doubt." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Bold words for the weak man." - Clash with Deathstroke *"You forced my hand." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Don't push it, Dick Grayson!" - Clash with Nightwing *"I can read your misgivings." - Clash with Nightwing *"Your anger makes you careless." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"You will feel pain!" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing Costumes ''Default Raven has a ragged cloak with a peaked hood. The cloak is held up by a chain and a yellow amulet on her chest. She wears a blue one-piece leotard with black lacing on her mid-torso, sides, and neck. She wears metallic gauntlets on her forearms and claws on her thumb, pointer, and middle finger. She also has metallic accessories that hang from her hips and thigh-high black and blue boots. Regime Raven has a larger, feathered purple cloak and peaked hood. Her skin is now red and her face has blue stripes. She wears a purple leotard and has black bands wrapped around her right arm and legs. She also has fingerless purple gloves without the claws on her three fingers. She has two straps on her solar plexus and two gold buttons on her chest to support her cloak. Teen Titans Raven's costume from when she was a member of the Teen Titans. ('Teen Titans Skin Pack') Trivia *Tara Strong previously voiced Raven in 'Teen Titans', and currently voices the character in 'Teen Titans Go. Despite this, Raven's voice in Injustice: Gods Among Us sounds very different from her voice in ''Teen Titans''. *Raven was briefly heard during the Green Lantern trailer, where her voice more closely resembled her voice in ''Teen Titans'''''. Though unconfirmed, it is possible the voice was changed before the games release. *Raven was revealed in a screenshot fighting alongside Catwoman and Nightwing in the Official Xbox Magazine on January 19, 2013. *She is a member of the Regime. *Raven, Harley Quinn, Ares and Killer Frost do not appear in the ending credits. *When Raven is in Demon Stance, the damage on her skin changes to yellow. *She dose not playable in the iOS Injustice app Gallery Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Raven.jpg|Raven in Character Selection Screen Raven-Select.png|Raven in Character Selection Screen RavenAvatarCostume.png|Raven Avatar costume for Xbox Live Raven-thumb 0.png Raven 23.jpg|Regime Raven 500px-RavenRegime.jpg|Regime Raven Teen Titans Skin Pack.jpg|Teen Titans Skin Pack Raven 24.jpg Raven 2.jpg|Raven's Intro Raven 1.jpg|"You are a fool!" Raven 3.jpg|Raven vs Catwoman Raven 5.jpg Raven 6.jpg Raven 9.jpg|Raven using her Character Trait Raven 12.jpg|Wager Raven 13.jpg|Clash Raven 15.jpg|Raven's Super Move Raven 16.jpg Raven 17.jpg|Three demons attacking Raven 18.jpg|Raven and Trigon Raven 19.jpg|Raven's Victory Pose Raven in the comic.jpg|Raven in the comic 8531301573 7d3745ec34 b.jpg|Raven capturing Mirror Master 8532411028_734255008c_b.jpg|Raven forcing Mirror Master out of a mirror. Raven_in_Injustice_-18.jpg|Raven in Injustice #18 Injustice Flash Raven.jpg Raven Concept Art.jpg|Raven Concept Art ravenca.jpg|Concept art for Raven. Raven Demon Stance Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art for Demon Stance Raven ravenca2.jpg|Concept art for Raven. Concept Art of Raven and Trigon.jpg|Concept Art of Raven and Trigon Raven Render.png|Raven Official Render Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Teen Titans Category:Gadget Users Category:Regime Member Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters